User talk:Raidra
Archives RE: No problem at all, happy to help! :) Underscorre talk - - 21:44, September 27, 2018 (UTC) One Forever Later It's been a weird and busy month. Some bad management decisions went down at work that I shouldn't really get into, but yeah, I spent some time looking for a new job (still at the same one lol) and I put in for a promotion/department change that I didn't get either, now I'm using my vacation time and am on vacation. It's really weird because I haven't had a consecutive day off except like twice after I first started; been a long year and a half. You know, it's interesting how adamant the handheld titles are about evolution stones and levels being the only way to evolve certain Pokemon, especially when you can wander about and find a level 10 Beedrill, but Kakuna doesn't evolve until a higher level than that. They need to add more ways to evolve Pokemon in the handheld titles, like the sun and moon shards you mentioned. Worm racing is a really intense sport and a lot of the intensity comes from the drama of whether or not the worms will even move in the direction that they are supposed to; really makes betting hard. Peko's end in Danganronpa 2 was one of the more saddest scenes for me as well. I was actually saddest when Nagito killed/sacrificed himself using his luck skill. The whole game I was like, "What the hell is your problem dude?" and then you find out that he found out ahead of everyone else that they were all Agents of Despair and he was trying to save the world by making sure they all died; some deep stuff. I caved and bought a couple of things in the past month, the first was this Tamamo figurine: It came all the way from Japan and is actually very lucky. When I ordered it, I forgot to check the weather forecast over in Japan and well... Let's just say this figurine survived a Typhoon, a hurricane, and worst of all; US Customs :O I also bought the Collector's Edition of Fate Extella even though I already had the game digitally. I still haven't taken the cloth poster out of the wrappings, but I've spent a bit of time looking through and reading the art book. The art book is really neat, it has annotations and commentary~ How've you been doing? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:30, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Buh, here is the last day of my vacation - not long enough it was T_T :Lol, I used to watch World's Dumbest all the time. I miss that show. I really loved their Dumbest Drivers episodes XD :I need to pick up V3 again! I haven't touched it since the day I bought it and dropped it to watch the anime D: I can't wait to talk about it after I play it~ :She's actually the avatar of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. Amaterasu became curious of humans and incarnated as one. She lived as a human until her 20's, then her powers, fox ears, and tail came back to her and it was super inconvenient because she got accused of being a kitsune (she hid her ears and tail, but someone lifted off her hat and found her out). It's a super tragic story where she was innocent of any wrong doing and ended up killing 80,000 people in self defense and out of deliriousness. Well, the number was actually more than that because she turned into a cursed poisonous stone upon her death, by arrows, which caused the death of any to wander near her. :This video helps explain things a bit better if it interests you: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGnAMYMRscQ :Oh no! I'm glad to hear that it's getting better tho. Oh, those challenges are super easy if you use mute and are viewing another window while the videos are playing :P :Very nice! I saw the internet explorer on your PC and very briefly feared that might have been your browser of choice, but then I relaxed when I saw that you prefer Chrome - now you've lost your claim of being a weirdo tho. You want an out of place and awkward voice listen no farther than Vroom, I have a countryish sort of accent that is really out of place for where I live, lol. No idea why D: :I found these videos and have been binge watching them (spoilers for the films): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1v2PV52WNLY&list=PL--PgETgAz5FGoatB9KQzbnpv0bgZqU2l They are so great. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 11:24, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Lol. I vowed to write something during my vacation, preferably a whole Creepypasta, and well... I didn't accomplish that exactly, but I did get started on one. I went back through some of the old contests on the site to fish for ideas and decided to do a Hitchhiker Creepypasta. Obviously, it's set near some haunted woods. Could this be Vroom's Ghost Story debut? ::I think I actually remember that. I also remember one where a guy burgled someone's home and fell asleep on their couch; they came home and called the cops on him. The moral of the story is to not nap on the job. ::It's kind of odd that she hasn't appeared in any of the anime yet. A lot of us - Fate fans - were theorizing that she'd appear in Fate Extra: Last Encore because there were strong hints through out the show that she would, but she never did beyond being an unvoiced silhouette in a flashback. Turns out that she was cut content. I really don't know how feel about that as Last Encore was a bit of a trainwreck in general. ::YAY! Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I caught up on WataMote at the start of September and I am very scared of where the narrative is going. Basically, she has friends now and they are all vying for her attention. In fact, at least one of them are romantically attracted to her and it's hinted that they all (4) might be. I am sincerely hoping that they don't turn WataMote into a harem Manga, but I think they might be in an effort to boost sales >.> ::Haha! Sure thing~ ::I think I've seen all of them now, pretty close if not. All I know is that I am now unexcited to see 'The Predator', lol. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:22, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm already going to change the story around in a massive way, I can't make up my mind for it, lol. Writing is the real trick! If only there was a way for our thoughts to upload directly to something, instead of having to try to find the perfect words for everything XD :::It sounds like the burglar is part of what one might call a "close" family. :::It annoys me immensely when that happens. If you are found out or your plot leaks, you should stick to it anyway. I remember when Mass Effect 3's ending leaked a couple of months before the game came out and it was really great (found out that the bad guys were killing off the most highly evolved life forms in the universe to stop the spread of dark energy which would cause everything in the universe to die. Essentially, it made the bad guys into the good guys). Since the ending leaked, they changed it to where there was a magical, space ghost boy who was in charge of everything and that granted you three choices to choose from due to the fact that you made it to him. All the reason was removed and that character was never hinted at previously, nor did it make sense in the workings of the Mass Effect lore; massively bad rewrite and everyone rioted over the ending so much that the video game company ended up doing an extended ending for free through dlc. :::Lol, sentient furniture. The horrors they must have witness and experienced! "Get your butt off of me! Oh no, that bad gas!" :::Their actor pitch meetings are also great XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:26, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Ghost Host Roasts Man Made of Toast " Message So I found a video in my recommended feed where a girl who was on The World's Strictest Parents (specifically the Buenos Aires episode) talks about her experiences with being on the show and it feels more like a vlog rather than a professional interview. I'll admit. I didn't really expect to see a video like this show up but I'm glad I saw it because it's quite interesting. Last week, I bought a new laptop and the only thing I did with it so far is set it up and install Firefox. My brother bought me a 64GB flash drive to put the data from the computer I'm currently using (which is my dad's laptop that he let me borrow). I also have a couple of other flash drives I can use if the 64GB flash drive isn't big enough for whatever reason. I already exported the bookmarks I have in Firefox on my dad's laptop to one of the other flash drives and I plan to import them to the Firefox browser on the new laptop. To export bookmarks from Firefox, here are the steps: One: Hold down Ctrl + Shift + B to quickly access your bookmarks library. Two: Go to "Import and Backup" and click "Export Bookmarks to HTML". Three: Choose the folder you want to save your bookmarks in and click "Save". I only have my dad's laptop with me right now so this week, I'm going to try and focus on taking the data off of this laptop and transferring it to one or more of the flash drives I have. To be honest, it was time for a new laptop. My dad's laptop is about three or four years old now and he got it from a friend of his so it wasn't brand new when he first got it. While it's not super cheap, it's not top of the line either. A couple of weeks ago, the bottom right corner of the screen frame cracked and the bottom right side split open a bit. This means that I can't close the lid and that makes transporting it really awkward. Now I didn't do anything unusual to cause this problem like slamming down the lid really hard or something. In fact, I'm quite gentle with closing the lid. I think once everything is transferred to the new laptop, I think I'll keep my dad's laptop around. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:54, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "I Had The Perfect Title for This Message Two Seconds Ago But I Forgot What It Was" Message So Adam recently uploaded his playthrough of episode one of Life is Strange 2 on Twitch. I will warn you though that the playthrough is six hours long so if you want to wait until it's broken up into seperate parts on his AdumPlazethroughs channel, let me know and I'll give you the links to the videos when they come out. Last night, I started transferring most of the data from my dad's old laptop to one of my flash drives. The only stuff I put on the flash drive were the files and folders that I wasn't going to use this week. I think at the end of the week, I might put the stuff that I am using at the moment, like the folder for my college work, onto the flash drive. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:05, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to hear! Hi Kara! Sorry to hear about your throat problems, I hope you're doing better now! I've never heard of Frisch's Big Boy, but hot fudge cake sounds amazing, though I hope it comes with lots of ice cream. I've never read a manga called Toriko, though it sounds like an awesome manga. However, I am reading this one webtoon called Gourmet Hound, it's about a girl with a great sense of smell and a love for food, it's a great read! I hope you have a blessed day! :D Luigifan100 04:45, October 6, 2018 (UTC) HIya! Whew! Thank you for reading my newest stories. I only have one other in the works at the moment, and it's veryyyy nsfw. Many hate it, many love it, and there is NO in between, trust me on that. If you wanna check it out I'll link it below, but it is very disgusting and gross beyond belief. Viewer discretion advised. You are allowed to say no to reading it, genuinely. Whatever you think will happen, even if you think you are ready... you aren't ready. https://pastebin.com/hqRtVxK5 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 15:36, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Transfer Complete" Message So I've transferred all the from my dad's old computer to a the flash drive and put the data onto my new computer and I've also installed the Microsoft Office Subscription that I bought with the computer. So far, everything seems to be working just fine. When I was about nine or ten, I used to watch this show on Comedy Central called MadTV. It was a live action sketch show that was a bit like Saturday Night Live. A few days ago, this clip from the show popped up in my Recommended Videos feed. The clip involves a game show called "Grand Theft Auto" that's based on the video game series. I thought the sketch was pretty hilarious, especially the ending which I won't spoil for you. I'm not sure what episode the clip is from and I don't remember seeing this particular sketch in any of the episodes I watched as a kid. From what I've seen so far in Adam's playthrough of Life is Strange 2, I'll give the game this. The graphics look slightly better and the main characters aren't as unlikeable and annoying compared to the main characters in the first game and Before the Storm. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:02, October 9, 2018 (UTC)